The Dinner Party: Pairings and Songfics
by Angelheart17
Summary: Just like the title. The ToS gang are having a party and the Summon Spirits are playing Matchmaker! Total fluffness. Ch. 3: Kranna!
1. Introduction

**Hi people! Welcome to my newest fanfic! **

**This fanfic, if you didn't read the title, is all about pairings and songs.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was a diner party in the city of Meltokio. Everybody who was anybody was there. At least that's what Princess Hilda told everyone. But which one of our heroes is going to listen to that?

"Oh my gosh, what an airhead." said Sheena. She was about as interested in the speech as she was in the males. Tonight that was going to change.

"Is she ever gonna stop?" Genis asked the air. As expected, he got no answer.

"I wish I could get to the food already." said Lloyd, eying the steak.

"Gotta get the girls, gotta get the girls!" said Zelos with excitement.

"Why am I here and not studying?" asked Raine.

"I should be training, or practicing, or something..." muttered Kratos.

"This speech is a seventy-five percent waist of time." said Presea.

"I heard the the royals talked a lot, but this is ridiculous." said Regal.

"If she goes on another minute, I'm gonna scream." said Colette. Even she was bored.

Little did they know, some certain beings were about to make this party anything but boring.

"Luna, how are the lights coming?"

"Thy lights are in position."

"Harmony, is the music ready?"

"Yep. We have everything from rap to techno to country to classical."

"Efreet, fireplaces are going, correct?"

"Of coarse."

"Undine, can I assume all drinks are free of alcohol?"

"Yes."

"Then everything is ready. Let us take human form."

"This is cool! I haven't played cupid in six thousand years!"

"This is soooooo much fun!"

Princess Hilda finally stopped talking. "So, with out further ado, let the party begin!"

The beginning of the love started there.

**So, what think? Please review.**


	2. Ordinary Day for Colloyd

**Here's the first chapter. The pairing is Colloyd and the song is Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. Enjoy!**_  
_

_Just a day, Just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by_

Colette looked around. She felt like such an outcast. The males kept eying her, the females glaring at her for getting the attention. It reminded her of her early days in Isalia. No one wanted her, only Phaidra and Frank really cared about her.

If she could just find Lloyd, then everything would be alright. He was always there for her, when ever she needed someone. He was the one she went to when she was sad and needed a shoulder to cry on. He was the one she found when she was happy and wanted to share her joy. Anything she wanted show, and sometimes even things she didn't want to show, he knew about it.

_Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy, but  
He was looking to the sky._

After fifteen minutes of searching, a fateful push finally revealed him. Unfortunately,

thanks to the push, the closeness of Lloyd, and her own clumsy nature, she knocked into Lloyd. They both ended up on the floor. Thankfully he hadn't started on the food.

"Oh, Lloyd, are you okay? I'm so sorry..." she managed to get out that much. She was too embarrassed for words.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." he said, kindly. Colette gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. One could drown in those eyes... Then she realized she was still on top of him.

"I... uh... um... Please accept my apology!" She said out of habit.

"I told you, it's all right. Your fine. Here, lemme help you up." He got up and held his hand out to her.

Colette's heart told her to take his hand.

"You wanna get something to eat?" he asked.

"...S...sure..."

Lloyd was so strong. He knew just what he wanted. And he always tried to get it. He was always trying to make to make the world better, trying to make the suffering less. His will was unbendable. It was that will that saved her and told her that she could have the life she desired.

_And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for  
Like a shooting star, he shines._

"Yum, this all looks so good..." Lloyd was drooling over the feast. Colette had to admit, it was a pretty impressive layout.

After filling his plate, Lloyd said, "Hey, I have an idea! Let's eat on the roof!"

Colette thought that sounded grand.

"Here, let's go!" he said, holding out his hand.

_He said take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right here in the palm of your hand._

"No one is allowed on the roof!"

"What!? Why not?"

"Princess Hilda's orders. Beside she would disgusted if she knew commoners were coming on to the roof."

"Why should we care what some princess or anyone thinks! We were invited to this party and we should get the same respect as everyone else!"

Colette had a feeling. Lloyd said that she get the same respect as everyone else. He thought that she should life as everyone else. She now knew it was true, because Lloyd said so.

_As he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal._

Lloyd turned around. He looked at Colette. Colette gazed at him. His Chocolate eyes, hazel hair, tan skin, and muscular body. He was handsome, more than he thought. He had probably got the attention of a few girls this evening.

_And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know his know he's no stranger  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

"Come on, Colette. Let's find a back way out!"

"Ah, Sure, Lloyd!"

They found the way to the roof. The moon was out, the stars were shining, the air was clear.

"You know, food tastes better outside."

"...Yeah..."

"Hey Colette."

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Does this party seem a little... I don't know... stiff?"

"Yeah, I think so, too..."

_And he said take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right here in the palm of you hand  
Right in the palm of your hand._

"You wanna go flying?"

"Flying?"

"With our wings, silly!"

"But what if somebody see us?"

"Not if we fly in the other direction! Come on!" He held out his hand.

Colette wanted to go... but if someone saw her... She could get in trouble... Even worse, Lloyd could get in trouble... She'd never live it down...

"**Go with him."** said a voice. **"It will be fine. You can trust him. In fact, you already trust him with your very soul."**

Realizing this was completely true, and that her heart was yelling at her to take his hand, she decided to chance it. She toke his hand.

"Here we go!" He jumped off the roof. They released their wings.

_Please come with me_

They flew over the country side. Over Flanoir, around the Fooji Mountains, past Heimdall, under Exire, through Ozette.

_See what I see_

Lloyd was rushing over the ocean, his huge wings dropping feathers everywhere. Colette had smaller wings, so all she dropped was angel dust. But she saw that Lloyd was having the time of his life.

_Touch the stars for  
Time will not flee._

Colette looked at Lloyd like she never had before. She wanted to be with Lloyd forever and ever. She wanted to be by his side when he went into adulthood, and when he became old. She had seen him through toddlers, then children, then pre-teens, and teenagers. She had thought it true before; Now she was certain. She loved him, and loved him even more now.

_Time will not flee_

Can you be

"Good morning, Miss Angel!"

"Get out of our room, Zelos!"

Colette tried to grasp what had happened. Then she remembered. She was in love with Lloyd.

Then she thought: Had it all been a dream? Was all that just a dream?

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy  
Was it all in my head_

"Where's Lloyd?"

"Lloyd? He's downstairs. He's really hungry. Not that it's anything new."

_Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real_

Colette ran downstairs. This couldn't wait another minute. She had to tell him, she had to.

She found him. He was finishing with his meal and was putting his dishes away.

"Lloyd!"

He looked in her direction. "Colette!"

"Lloyd, I have something to tell you!"

"Really? Me too!"

"You first!"

"Well, when went flying last night, I realized something! Colette, can't live without you! I want you with me until the end of time! I love you, Colette!"

_But as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy, standing there with a deal_

Colette felt her heart sore. He loved her! He needed her!

"Lloyd! I love you, too! I was coming down to tell you and... Lloyd, I love so much!"

She leaped into his arms.

_And he said Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see you dreams are right here in the palm of you hand  
In the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand._

They hugged, kissed, and gazed into each others eyes. The love between them was so strong, it could've given life to death, sight to blindness, kindness to hatred.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by  
Just a boy  
Just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky._

**So, do you like it? Please review. **

**BTW if anyone has any good songs for Sheelos, I'd be glad to hear them. Just give me a link.**_  
_


	3. Kiss the Girl, Gensea!

**Alright! Next couple up! It's GenisxPresea! And the song is Kiss the Girl, Ashley Tisdale vision!**

Genis watched the party from afar. The nobles walked around, talking about the whether and money and other stuff. There was nothing to do.

Then Genis spotted Presea. His heart went floaty.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way_

Genis walked over to her. "H... Hi Presea!"

Presea slowly looked at him. "Hello, Genis."

_She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

Genis felt his face get hot. This happened every time he saw Presea. His chest felt tight, his heart beat sped up, his skin began to crawl. He didn't know this feeling, but it felt great.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Genis looked at her. Her pink hair, her gray eyes. Those features suited her. But those eyes held barely any emotion. It didn't suit her at all.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her_

"W... w... What a... are d... doing?"

"Walking around."

"C... c... c... can I j.. join you?" Genis couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Yes, you may.

_It don't a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Her answers were always simple and straightforward. Her words were as emotionless as her eyes. If Genis wanted her, he would need to amaze himself. But did he have the nerve?

_Shalalalala  
My, oh my!_

They walked in silence. Genis kept looking at Presea. Once, He caught her looking at him! They spent the rest of the walk red as tomatoes.

_Looks like the boy's to shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

"Hey Presea!"

"Yes?"

"I just saw a sign offering to allow people to take boat rides on the lake! D... do you th... think we s... sh... should go?" Now Genis really couldn't believe it. Here he was, asking out!

"Yes, that would be worthwhile. I shall join you."

"Great! Uh... It's over this way..."

_Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad_

"Hi! Would the happy couple like to take the love ride? Only 300 gald!"

Genis blushed so badly that steam came out of his ears. Presea blushed slightly, but blushed none the less.

"Yes, we would like to take a ride."

"Okay! This one right here will do!"

_It's such a shame, to bad  
You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (Kiss the girl)_

The floated until they were in the middle of the lake. Genis was rowing the boat.

Suddenly, fireflies came out and began to turn on their tails.

"P...pretty, isn't it Presea?"

"...Yes."

"Your pretty, too, Presea." When the words got out, Genis was completely embarrassed. But as he searched his heart, he realized he didn't regret saying it.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon_

Blush climbed up Presea's face. She stared at Genis. She give him a small smile.

"...Thank you."

After a few minutes of watching each other, Presea finally spoke. "You look very handsome tonight, Genis."

This was Genis's third time in one night that he blushed madly.

_Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss you girl_

"Genis?"

"Yes, Presea?"

"How do you keep going? How do find the strength to press on even when everything's turned against you?"

Genis looked at her. "That's easy. I have everyone with me. Lloyd and Raine and... You, Presea."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You helped me believe in myself... because It was easier to believe in me when I believing in you."

"Believe in yourself when you believe in someone else..."

_Shalalalala  
My, oh my!_

Genis thought about what he just said. It was true.

But could believe in Presea enough to do what his heart telling him?

_Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

"Genis. I need to say something to you."

"What is it, Presea?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to have an operation."

"Operation? What for?"

"They found a tumor in my body."

"Tumor? It can't be..."

"It's true. I'm getting removed, but I could die... And if don't have this operation, I will die."

_Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad_

Presea... might die? No... No, this wasn't happening... This couldn't be happening! Presea couldn't die! There was just no way!

"Presea..."

"I went to this party wearing a mask of emotionless. But deep inside, I was sad, I was worried, I was scared. What if the operation doesn't work? I still have so much to live for! I don't want to die!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

_It's such a shame,  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

"It will be alright. I'm here for you."

"Genis?"

"I going to help you make you through it."

"Oh, Genis..."

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Presea moved toward Genis. Genis scooted near Presea.

"Thank you, Genis..."

"That's what friends are for."

_Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try and hide how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

The fireflies danced in the starlight. The moonlight shown on the pool, reflecting off and making all sorts of beautiful shapes.

_Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Genis was getting hotter by the second, but he kept moving. Presea's eyes held emotion now, but it something Genis didn't catch.

But soon, they were too close to care. You couldn't look at the other without looking into the other's eyes. Genis had never been this close to her.

_Lalalala, lalalala_

Their lips connected. Suddenly, everything was perfect.

_Go on and kiss the girl._

Genis felt the heat of the fire, the caring of the water, the quickness of the wind, the calm of the moon, the brightness of the sun, the electricity of lightning, the firmness of the earth, the slow motion of the ice, the liquid of the darkness. Nothing was wrong, everything was okay.

_Shalalalala  
My, oh Myyyyy_

When they finally broke, they were both smiling. He did it. He kissed Presea! His heart was beating so fast, it could power a car.

"Genis?"

"Y... yes, P... p...Presea?"

"Thank you."

_Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

"Genis, what are you doing? We need to inspect the Triet Ruins!"

"Sorry Raine, but this is really important!" He ran to the Flanior hospital.

"Excuse me, but Presea here?"

"Yes, she's in this room here. But she's only going to allow one person with her. Someone named Genis..."

"I'm Genis! Genis Sage!"

"Oh, well then, come in!"

_Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad_

Presea was there on the bad. "...Genis?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you alright?"

"I am, now that you are here..."

_It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl!_

"Young man, you must leave the room." said the docter.

"Let him stay. He must stay with me."

"But, why him and not the Noble, Byrant?"

"Because I cannot trust Regal as someone I depend on. It is Genis I trust, with everything I have."

_Lalalala, lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!_

"Everyone, the operation is a complete success!"

Loud cheers erupted.

_Lalalala, lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"Did you hear that, Presea? You're gonna live!"

"Yes, thanks to you... and thank you for the kiss...

_Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)_

_Go on and Kiss the Girl!_

_**Alright! Now was that cute or was that cute? Please review!**_

_**BTW I'm still taking songs for Sheelos! Someone had a pretty good idea, but I want to hear from more people before I make the decision.**  
_


	4. Kranna Everytime we Touch

**Finally! Third Chapter! This one is Kranna. Song is Every Time we Touch by Casada, Candlelight mix. Enjoy!**

Kratos ran out the door and into the castle garden. The nerve of those women! It was appalling. And he could not do it, not for any woman, and especially not for Anna.

He knew he was a stubborn thing to be doing, but Anna still burned too brightly in his memory. It was too hard for him to look at a girl, any girl, and remember Anna.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

He should leave this stupid party. Lloyd wouldn't mind. Neither would Yuan. If Anna was there, she would mind. But it was because she wasn't there that he was leaving at all. He was about to leave when he heard singing.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you It's hard to survive_

Kratos felt the sadness again. Anna used to sing that song. And worse, he sometimes sang it with her. He hadn't sang in four thousand years, but with her it didn't matter. With her it didn't matter that was an angel or a seraph or a desian. All that mattered was him and her.

_'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

In a world full of darkness, Anna made it bright. In the midsts of hatred, Anna was the love. She was the only woman he had ever loved, and would ever love again. She was always honest, sometimes a bit too honest. But that made her Anna. And that made him the victim of Cupid's arrows.

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

He had first seen Anna when she was 15, helping a boy with his work. A year later, they officially met, when Anna was bringing a pail a water in from the lake. The water, of course ended up all over him in the process. At 19, she was chosen to be the subject for the angelis project and she was put under his care. Not even a week had gone by did they run away.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

With Anna, the years flew past. In no time, Anna became a engaged woman, then a married one, then became pregnant. Then came Lloyd, and all was right in the world. Everything was perfect.

_Can't you feel my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

He came into view of the singer. She was the singer they had hired to entertain. She had a yellow dress and brown hair. She was pouring her heart into her song. She had someone she loved very strongly. Her voice was as rich as gold.

_Your arms are my castle, Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

She didn't sing this well before. Now she had a voice that could sake heaven and earth. Maybe she, like him, could only do it for the one she loved.

Kratos could understand that. After Anna died, he had lost all hope, all heart, all soul. He was left alone on Welgaia with his despair and sorrow. Only Yuan had understood the pain that Kratos had been through, having lost a lover himself.

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make rise when I fall_

_**Flashback**_

"_Kratos?"_

"_Yes?"  
_

"_Do you think I'm weird?"_

"_Honestly?"_

"_Honestly."_

"_...Yes, I do think you're weird. That's part of what makes you Anna."_

"_Oh, Kratos!"_

_**End Flashback**_

That was the highlight of the week that she was placed under his care. That, and getting hit on the head with a frying pan. Typical Anna.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you three stargazing again?"_

"_Yep!"_

_(Whine)_

"_I see. What's the most beautiful thing tonight?"_

"_That would be you, Anna."  
_

"_I meant in the sky."_

"_Dat!"_

"_Sirius."_

"_I think the full moon is very beautiful."_

"_Not as beautiful as you."  
_

_(Howl)_

_**End flashback**_

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

The singer appeared to be casting a spell. Then she got done, and Kratos was so surprised that he almost fell over. On her back was a pair of pail yellow angel wings.

And then it dawned on him.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

Then Kratos, to her surprise and his, joined in.

_Can't you feel my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life_

She stared at him. Then she smiled. Words failed them. So they kept singing, but this time, they sang together

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

"Kratos... It's good to see you again."

"You're as beautiful as ever, Anna."

"Some boring party, don't you think?"

"Heh."

They kissed.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life._

**Done! Alright! At last!**

**And I finally figured out what song I should do for Shelos, so expect that chapter up next.  
**


End file.
